Eres mi todo, No hay vida sin tí
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: Siento como pasa el tiempo por mi eternidad, y aún así, para ti robaré mil años más. Si tu no estas, de que me sirve la vida?eres mi todo-El día que te conocí, trajiste luz a mi vida, me hiciste ver el mundo de distinta manera, cada segundo que no estoy contigo estoy muerto, por eso el día que no estés, me suicidaré para irme contigo..si tú no sigues yo no sigo..No hay vida sin ti


_Te miro y sonrío, suspiró…definitivamente siempre serás lo más importante para mí._

_Porque en algún tiempo, cuando todo lo que me rodeaba era solo oscuridad, pasaba el tiempo y no me daba cuenta, nada valía para mí…y a pareciste tú_

_Siento como pasa el tiempo_

_por mi eternidad_

_como el sol, como el mar_

_nunca hay cuenta atrás_

Desde que llegaste, mi vida dio un cambio radical, todo lo que era soledad, lo llenaste de luz.

_Abro puertas que antes eran_

_solo oscuridad_

_desde que tú estas_

_todo está_

_nada sigue siendo igual_

No tenía motivo porque seguir, pero llegaste tú y me mostraste el mundo de otra manera.

_Llegas y mi mundo_

_de ángeles caídos_

_sale del abismo donde esta_

_Llegas y mi cuerpo_

_frio como el hielo_

_hierve en cada beso que me das_

Eres y serás la única que llene en mí, el vacío que antes tenía que ahora no está, la que me haga sentir en cada beso volar.

_En mi sangre_

_nada es como antes_

_muere a cada instante_

_si te vas_

No sabes cómo estoy destruido amor, cuando no estas, me haces tanta falta, eres la adicción que jamás podre dejar.

_Aunque viva eterno_

_para amar tu cuerpo_

_robaré a la luz_

_mil años más _

Aunque tenga mucho tiempo para amarte, siempre robaré más para seguir amándote más allá de la eternidad.

_Tengo heridas que ni el tiempo_

_las supo curar._

_pero tú, con tu luz_

_ayudaste a olvidar_

Suicidarme era mi única opción, lo único que pensaba, estaba destruido, mi pasado, y el tiempo aun así solo me hacía recordar las heridas que seguían, no tenía por qué seguir….pero iluminaste algo dentro de mí

_Lunas que no son penumbras_

_en mi soledad_

_desde que tú estas_

_todo está_

_nada sigue siendo igual_

Algo que era solo oscuridad, ahora está lleno de luz, eres tú la única de iluminar mi soledad.

_Llegas y mi mundo_

_de ángeles caídos_

_sale del abismo donde esta_

_llegas y mi cuerpo_

_frio como el hielo_

_hierve en cada beso_

_que me das_

Floreces en mí, sentimientos nuevos, algo desconocido que jamás sentí…

_En mi sangre_

_nada es como antes_

_muere a cada instante_

_si te vas_

Siento que me muero en tu ausencia, porque si no estás cada momento de mi vida se hace solo un tiempo más, algo inservible para mí, porque el tiempo para mí no vale, si no lo paso contigo.

_Aunque viva eterno_

_para amar tu cuerpo_

_robare a la luz_

_mil años más…_

_tu..._

Jamás me cansaré de amarte, este sentimiento tan hermoso que nunca dejaré de sentir…

_En mi sangre_

_nada es como antes_

_muere a cada instante_

_si te vas_

Si no estás, pasa lentamente la vida, no sirve el tiempo, por qué… de que me sirve vivir si no estás?...

_aunque viva eterno_

_para amar tu cuerpo_

_robare a la luz_

_mil años más…_

…Gracias a ti, conocí el amor, pero descubrí algo más…

_siento como pasa el tiempo_

_por mi soledad _

_y aun así, para ti_

_robaré mil años más…_

…El amor existe porque tú existes….no hay vida sin ti…

Levanto tu cara levemente y te sonrojas, fijo mi mirada en tus ojos. Recuerdo el día en que te conocí, el momento en que iluminaste todo mi ser…hay Amu...¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –_Ikuto_…-Susurras, yo te beso para luego juntar nuestras frentes- _Sabes? Te Amo Demasiado Mi hermosa reina_-Me sonreíste , esa bella sonrisa que me cautivo, que jamás olvidaré…-_Yo también Te Amo Ikuto, mi lindo príncipe_ – Te besé apasionadamente.._- El día que te conocí, trajiste luz a mi vida, me hiciste ver el mundo de distinta manera, cada segundo que no estoy contigo estoy muerto, por eso el día que no estés, me suicidaré para irme contigo…si tú no sigues yo no sigo_…- Te dije, y otra vez volvió un leve rojo carmesí a tus lindos cachetitos- _¿Porqué..?_ – Me preguntaste, acaricie tu mejilla, te miré demostrándote en mi mirada, que eres todo para mí, te sonreí y dije…- _No hay vida sin ti…_

* * *

_Se lo dedicó…al amor de mi vida, que a pesar de todo, la vida no existe sin ella…_

_No hace falta que tengas que encontrar respuesta a todo, a pesar de las discusiones, si el amor es fuerte, todo lo supera…no tienes porqué suicidarte, puede haber un motivo para seguir, y aunque creas que no, este puede llegar en el último momento_

_La vida es una, no la desperdicies, yo lo entendí,_

_Pero ella es todo para mí…La vida si ella no esta no existe, entonces, si no existe la vida, no tienes vida que vivir…_

_Porque...No hay vida sin ti…_


End file.
